Scorch
|-|Scorch= |-|Death Scorch= Summary Scorch is the rival to Galleon and the student of the Animal Kaiser, Kaiser Coral. Unlike Galleon, Scorch searches for power. After being defeated at the hands of his rival, his frustrations in not being the strongest led him to the Netherworld, where he learned forbidden techniques all in the name of becoming Animal Kaiser. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| At least '''4-B, possibly 3-C '''| At least '''3-B Name: Scorch Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lion of Darkness, Panthera Leo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction (via Focus), Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from other animals), Regeneration (High; Can regenerate after being fully digested and turned into faeces), Statistics Reduction (Via Grand Dark Burst, he can reduce the opponents overall strength down significantly and weaken all of their attacks to the point they do almost no damage), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect. Brought the animals from the past back to life), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defence with the Shining and Defence auras respectively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Intangible/Possibly Soul Manipulation (Can pull a non-physical aspect of himself and use it to attack his enemies. Supposedly attacks the soul with this) Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) | Same as before, along with Curse Manipulation (With the Curse of the Nether, he can reduce his opponents stats by an astronomical amount, and garauntee their death the next time they are hit), Space-Time Manipulation (Scorch's training and use of the netherworld's powers opened a rift in space-time) | Same as before along with Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move in stopped time) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Is one of the strongest animals in the original Animal Kaiser making him far superior to over one hundred animals who are stronger than the last that can do this) | At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Gained an immense amount of power after training in the Netherworld. Regulus after training in the Netherworld gained enough power to gain the title of Animal Kaiser. Likely comparable to Galleon with his bracelet) | At least Multi-Galaxy level '(Far stronger than before. Now considered as a god among the new generation, Scorch should be comparable to Admiral Eraser and stronger than Vertus) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 1069x FTL, higher via powerscaling) | Massively FTL+ (Far swifter than before. Should be somewhat comparable to Kaiser Coral who could dodge attacks from Vertus) | Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy Class '''| '''Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Solar System level (Can tank attacks from Galleon, who is stronger than him) | At least''' Solar System level', possibly '''Galaxy level '| At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar via miracle attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. At least Interstellar, possibly Galactic with miracle attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. At least Multi-Galactic with miracle attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely high; Is one of the strongest animals of the animal kingdom, and has knowledge over a wide variety of attacks. Was trained by an Animal Kaiser and is the rival to Galleon, who is the heir to the title of Animal Kaiser. After training in the netherworld, he claimed to have gained even greater knowledge Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Scorch | Death Scorch '''| '''God Scorch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animal Kaiser Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Perception Users